


To tie the knot

by ZebraInViolett



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraInViolett/pseuds/ZebraInViolett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and David start into a new chapter of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To tie the knot

David had been awake for hours, lying in their new comfortable bed, unable to go back to sleep.

Maybe it was the new mattress that he wasn’t used to yet, maybe it was the early morning sunlight shining brightly into their bedroom (he wondered why neither of them had bothered to close the curtains the night before), or maybe the adorable little sounds Neil made in his sleep, David wasn’t quite sure. Probably it was his over-excitement about the beginning of a new chapter of their life. Back in New York (he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he could officially call it his home again just yet), in their newly renovated townhouse, with Neil in theatre for seven shows a week soon: Life was going to be _brilliant_! David was incredibly proud of his fiancé and couldn’t wait to see him on stage soon, but most importantly – he loved that the theatre schedule would force him to stay in one place at a time. No lonely nights and waking up alone for a long while – a ridiculously wide smile spread out on his face every time he thought about it – and who knew, maybe their new life even had a theatre comeback for the chef in store. He couldn’t wait to start auditioning soon.

But first he was going to enjoy and luxuriate in every step of settling into their new home and life. With the kids still in LA with the nanny (of course he missed them already, but it had seemed to be more logical to move into the house, sort things out and then take the kids to the big apple), it even felt a little bit like vacation time. Sleeping in in the morning, having breakfast in bed before taking a very long shower together, spending the day decorating the house – interrupted by lots of joking around, cuddling and, well, _other things_ that you just can’t do as much as you’d like to with a pair of three-year-olds in tow – and going to amazing events at night, David felt like he was in paradise. Not that he wasn’t exited to get his kids back in a few days and see their reaction to their new home and their new preschool. He really looked forward to beginning this new chapter of their life as a family. But still, a few days alone with Neil once in a while were paradise. The term _honeymoon_ was constantly floating through his mind these days. He could totally picture his actual honeymoon to be like this, because as nice as dreams and plans about fancy resorts on Caribbean Islands were, he didn't need it. Having Neil all to himself for a while was more than enough to make him incredebly happy.

The smile on his face became softer while he stared down at his fiancé, threading his fingers through the short blond hair, trying to make his touches light enough not to wake the man. Neil looked younger when he was asleep, a peaceful expression on his face, and the content little noises he made suggested that he was having a very nice dream right now – no, David didn’t mind being unable to sleep at all. Staring at his sleeping fiancé would never get old.

David didn’t know how much time had passed when the other sleepily opened his eyes and blinked (could have been 20 minutes or half a day, he didn’t care ), stretched his limbs with a content purring noise that somehow reminded David of a cat, and smiled when the chef leaned down to kiss him. “You know it’s creepy when you stare at me while I sleep, right?”, Neil asked, voice rough from sleep but with his usual amused undertone shining through already, when David reluctantly pulled away after a long and enjoyable moment to catch his breath.

He wanted to make a witty remark, say something sarcastic and make his fiancé laugh – he couldn’t get enough of his laugh – but all he suddenly blurted out was: _“Marry me.”_

This was not what he had planned to say at all and he himself wasn’t sure where it had suddenly come from, but now Neil had already heard and honestly, David did not want to take it back or turn in into a joke because he did want to get married rather sooner than later, and now being in the same town all the time there wasn’t a reason to put it off anymore, and .. His rambling thoughts were interrupted by Neil’s snorting laugh and a small, soft kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth, before the blonde laid back to look at him, his expression caught somewhere between an amused and affectionate gaze. “We already proposed to each other twice, Davie. I know three’s the charm, but...” – “No”, David interrupted, suddenly nervous. “I mean, for real. I don’t want to wait any longer. Let’s start planning the whole thing.”

Neil continued to gaze at him for a moment that seemed to be unnecessarily long from David’s point of view – and he was biting his lip and feeling the need to clutch the sheets to stop his hands from shaking, wondering why he was so nervous now because he was more or less sure that Neil wouldn’t turn him down – until his expression changed from amused to affectionate and tender, to eagerly excited and all of a sudden, he jumped out of bed with an unexpected amount of energy that seemed to be a little bit out of place in their quiet bedroom early in the morning, saying:

“Sure! Let’s tie the knot! Wait here, I’ll go down to the kitchen and make pancakes, and then we will make a list! Guests, food, flowers, what else do we need…”

**Author's Note:**

> After almost a decade of not writing anything, imagination hit. Please note that I'm no native speaker of English, but I'm trying my best - feel free to let me know if there are any weird sentence structures or horribly wrong vocabulary or grammar!  
> And feel free to let me know your general thoughts about this short work, too. :)


End file.
